


The Real World

by Marietsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marietsy/pseuds/Marietsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill knew that Harry Potter was a fictional character and that magic wasn't real, right? Wrong. What happens when he finds out that not only is Magic is real, but so is Harry Potter? One-Shot...may lead into one shots about this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real World

**THE REAL WORLD**

By Marietsy

"Damn it!" Jack growled as he ran down the alleyway. He reached up and clicked on his radio. "Carter, I lost him. Have any of you seen him?"

"Negative, sir," Sam replied.

"Well, crap. All right, keep a look out for him, will ya? There looks to be an abandoned warehouse at the end of the alleyway. I'm going to check it out."

"Roger that, sir."

Jack clicked off the radio and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. He'd had a feeling that today was going to be bad and it was. Waking up around seven in the morning, he was called into the base on his day off for an emergency meeting. Apparently, several days ago, Archeologists on a dig at the Narmer's Temple in Hierakonpolis, Egypt found an unknown pit that had been previously buried. It was at least twenty feet from the temple, and buried under ten feet of sand and rock. It had been closed up, and the archeologists didn't know why. No one even knew that the temple had hidden areas, and it was considered an archeological find, considering that the Temple was the oldest Predynastic temple in Egypt.

Upon digging up and opening the small pit, the archeologists were amazed to find some well-preserved blacktopped pottery pots, bowls, and some tablets with odd writing on it. Everything would've been all right, if not for the foolishness of one Archeology student. Tripping and trying to not to fall on the fragile artifacts, Austin Meyers swerved his body and landed on his stomach, dropping the sealed pot that he had been carrying. It broke, and to the disbelief of the three Archeologists in the small pit, a snake like creature had been in the jar. To their amazement, it was still alive after all these centuries. They watched, horrified, as the creature invaded Austin's mouth.

Testimonies from the members on the Expedition stated that Austin's eyes had glowed briefly and he began to talk in a distorted voice, claiming to be the god Hike. He gained significant strength and had injured a few members of the expedition as they tried to stop him from leaving. When his claims were ignored, Austin took their jeep and disappeared.

Jack knew immediately that they were looking at a Goa'uld. According to Daniel, Hike or Heka, as he was also known as, was the God of Magic and Medicine. He had no formal worship in Egypt, though healers called upon him. He was also the son of Khenmu and Menhit, though he is also said to be the eldest son of Atum. Jack found it ironic that the God's regalia had been two snakes.

According to Customs, Austin came back to the States several days ago. He was sighted in Chicago, where he had an apartment. Hammond sent SG-1 to detain Austin/Hike and bring him back to the SGC, where they hoped the Tok'ra would be able to extract the Goa'uld from the young man.

Austin was spotted leaving his apartment building and the chase was on. Once the Goa'uld realized knew that SG-1 knew what he was, he took off. Now all they needed to do was find the man before he disappeared or Hike decided to jump into someone else's body.

Jack walked up to the deserted warehouse, opened the door warily, his Zat gun held out in front of him, ready just in case. He peered around the door quickly and saw that the area was clear. He entered the warehouse and quietly made his way towards the stairs. Climbing up them quickly, he looked around warily and found nothing out of place. The warehouse was silent.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He froze, then dropped, whirling around, his Zat gun ready to fire. He hollered with pain as a large metal pipe slammed into his hand and knocked the Zat gun to the ground.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed. "I have to use that hand, you know!"

"Bow before me, you pathetic human," Austin commanded as he stood over Jack, his eyes glowing. "Bow before your God, Hike."

Jack winced as braced his possibly broken wrist against his chest. "Er...no, I don't think so. I don't bow before false gods. Hell, I don't even bow before people I do like. So, I'm thinking not," he quipped.

Hike hissed angrily. "You will bow before me or die!" he stated coldly.

"Oh, I don't think so," Jack replied before suddenly jumping to his feet and tackling the Goa'uld. He repressed the scream that built up as he jarred his injured wrist. He couldn't think about that right now. He was fighting for his life.

Austin was slammed to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. He blinked rapidly for a moment before growing angry. He grabbed Jack's injured arm and squeezed hard. Jack yelped as sharp pain shot up through his arm.

"Damn it! Couldn't you have picked the other one?" he yelled. He punched the Goa'uld in the face with his left hand. Hike's head slammed back against the ground, and Jack winced at the dull thud it made.

Hike blinked away the tears of pain and growled angrily. He pushed Jack off him and rolled over, punching him several times in the face before pinning Jack to the floor. The Colonel was dazed, unable to see through pain. The Goa'uld reached up over Jack and grabbed the Zat gun. Pulling back, he aimed it at Jack and smirked. "Your life is over, human. You shall pay for your disrespect." The Zat gun made a whirling noise as it was activated. Jack knew then that he was going to die. Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel were god knows where. They wouldn't be able to get here in time. He swallowed hard as he realized that there was nothing he could do. He could barely move his body and he had no weapon. He was finally going to bite the big one.

"Die, you pathetic human," the Goa'uld hissed.

" _Stupefy_ ," a voice said and a red light hit the Goa'uld, who slumped over. Jack groaned at the heavy weight of the unconscious man and struggled to push the Goa'uld off. He yelped as he injured wrist hit Hike and pain radiated up and down his arm.

"Here, let me help you," a masculine voice offered. The weight of Hike was suddenly gone, and Jack looked up blearily to see a young man standing over him, a stick in his hand. "You okay?"

Jack groaned as he tried to sit up. A helpful hand pulled him upright and he hissed as he realized his body ached everywhere. Hell, even his hair hurt. He knew he was going to be spending the day in the Infirmary with Frasier. He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

"Ow," Jack moaned pathetically.

"Wow, that wrist looks a little painful," the young man said.

"No, you think?" Jack snapped. He glared at the black haired man. "Who are you and how did you stop him? In fact, how did you even know that I was here?" he demanded.

"Er...I didn't know you were here. I was following him," the young man replied as he pointed at Hike.

"Really? And just who are you and why were you following him?" Jack asked once again. He stared at the man intently and noticed that the man was in his early twenties. He had messy black hair that seemed to defy the nature of gravity. Jack smirked, wondering how much trouble that hair was to tame. He had piercing green eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light. The young man looked to be around 5'10" if not a little taller, with a slim build. He grinned at Jack and ran his fingers through his hair and Jack noticed a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead.

Jack tilted his head and pondered the man before him. He didn't seem dangerous, but then again, looks were deceiving. He did save Jack's life though, so that was a plus.

"Name?" Jack reminded him as he realized that the young man was giving him an intent once over as well.

"Oh," he muttered sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I'm Harry Potter," he replied.

Jack blinked a second before smirking. "Right, and I'm Severus Snape," he retorted.

Harry looked surprised for a minute before grinning. "Actually, I can say with some certainty that you really aren't. You don't have the build, the eyes, the hair, or the nose for it. Plus, you aren't going around calling me incompetent."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "No, but I can. You don't really expect me to believe that you're Harry Potter, do you?"

"What? I don't look like him?" Harry asked cheerfully.

That made Jack paused. He wasn't ashamed to admit that yes, he liked to read the Harry Potter books. He was a well-hidden fan and no one at the SGC knew about his hobby. Not even Daniel, who was his best friend. Given what he knew from the books and what was in front of him, he realized that the clues were beginning to add up. Plus, there was the fact that Harry had taken down a Goa'uld with a stick. What was it he said? Stupid, no, Stupefy.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh, my god. You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed.

The green-eyed man grinned.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed today. The day grew progressively worse since this morning. He had to deal with Fudge, who was surprisingly still the Minister of Magic. Harry figured he had to have sacrificed something to an evil god to in order to still be Minister. Luckily, with the death of Voldemort several years ago, there wasn't much that he screw up. Fudge knew that all it would take was a word to the press from the Boy Who Defeated Voldemort…Again, and his career would be over. So he tried not to make Harry's life too complicated.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry decided that he liked the feeling of defeating the enemy, so he become an Unspeakable. Ron was thrilled, even though he decided that since he couldn't become an Auror, thanks to Snape's potion class, then he would become a curse breaker like his brother. Ron was such a good curse breaker that sometimes, Harry would ask him to help on a case. Those were the times that he enjoyed his work.

Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days. Bill had come to Harry about a discovery made by the muggle Archeologists several days ago. Bill was in Egypt on another case, when he felt a buzz of magic. He informed Harry that there was something wrong at the site, but he didn't know exactly what. One of the sealed containers found in the hidden site broke and something came out of it. With Bill's help, Harry found a trace of magical signature of whatever had come from the sealed pot.

It took several days before he found the signature. It was in America, Muggle America. Bad enough he had to go to the muggle world, but he had to go to America. He hardly knew anything about America, let alone where anything was. Now he had to go to Chicago, IL, wherever that was and find a magical signature in the middle of a large muggle city. Yeah, he was happy.

Harry activated the portkey and arrived in a dirty alleyway. He grimaced as he took a step forward and stepped into some feces. Ack, that was disgusting. Wiping off his shoes, he pulled out the magical compass that was tuned into the magical signature that he was looking for. He turned slowly and grinned when he realized that what he was searching for was at the end of the alleyway. Putting the compass away, he made his way towards the warehouse.

He slowed to a stop when he reached the building, and listened intently. He opened his magical senses and felt a faint signature inside the building. Relieved that his search was almost over, he opened the door to the warehouse and entered the building. He paused and his eyes widened when he realized that the sounds he heard was a fight. Quickly making his way towards the noise, he walked up the stairs and stopped as he saw two men grappling for what looked like a weapon. The young man grabbed the weapon, pointed it at the grey-haired man, and spoke in an oddly distorted voice.

"Your life is over, human. You shall pay for your disrespect." The weapon activated and Harry realized that if he didn't do something, then the muggle would die. He didn't want another death on his hands. He'd had enough of that during the war with Voldemort.

"Die, you pathetic human," the young man hissed.

Harry raised his wand quickly. " _Stupefy,_ " he said and the young man was hit with the curse. He slumped over the older man, unconscious.

Harry walked over and heard the older man yelped with pain as his injured wrist hit the man on top of him.

"Here, let me help you," Harry offered. He moved the unconscious man off the older man, who looked at him dazedly. Harry was worried. He hoped that the man wasn't injured too much. "You okay?"

The older man tried to sit up, but couldn't seem to be able to. Harry leaned down, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him upright.

"Ow," the man moaned pathetically.

Harry grimaced with sympathy. The wrist looked pretty bad. "Wow, that wrist looks a little painful," he stated, wincing at the stupid statement.

"No, you think?" the man snapped as he glared back at Harry. The injured man gave him an intent look. "Who are you and how did you stop him? In fact, how did you even know that I was here?" he demanded.

Harry sighed. How was he going to explain this? "Er...I didn't know you were here. I was following him," he replied as he pointed at the unconscious man.

"Really? And just who are you and why were you following him?" the man asked

Harry noticed the intense look and watched as the older man smirked as he gazed at Harry's hair. He repressed a sigh. Yes, he knew his hair had a mind of its own. However, the ladies seemed to like it and that's all that Harry cared about. He grinned at the older man and ran his fingers through his hair self-consciously.

Harry stared at the older man, and realized that the man's body movements, limited though they were, reminded him of his fellow Unspeakables. The man's assessing gaze conveyed his intelligence and Harry realized that the man was looking at him as if he was trying to figure out if he was something dangerous. This was no ordinary muggle.

"Name?" the older man reminded him as he realized that Harry was giving him the once over as well.

"Oh," Harry muttered sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I'm Harry Potter," he replied.

The older man blinked a second before smirking. "Right, and I'm Severus Snape," he retorted.

Harry was surprised for a minute before he grinned. He'd forgotten about the books that the squib had written. He'd never knew that his life would be so popular with muggles. Luckily, everything that was written wasn't the exact truth. However, the relationship between him and Snape was pretty much right. He was just surprised that an older muggle would even know his name, let alone read the books. "Actually, I can say with some certainty that you really aren't. You don't have the build, the eyes, the hair, or the nose for it. Plus, you aren't going around calling me incompetent."

The man's eyes narrowed. "No, but I can. You don't really expect me to believe that you're Harry Potter, do you?"

Harry was amused. It was one thing to read about him, it was another to believe he was real. "What? I don't look like him?" he asked cheerfully.

That made the man pause. Harry could see the man adding things up and his eyes widened as he realized that he was truly talking to a fictional character, at least according to his mind.

The older man's eyes widened. "Oh, my god. You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed.

Harry grinned.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, this story is only a one shot that I had to write, but I leave it open to be added to later. If anyone wants to add to it or write a one shot for this story, let me know.


End file.
